iPod Shuffle Challenge 2: Love Live! Edition
by Tuba-chan
Summary: 'The beauty of a song is that it can be open to hundreds of different interpretations. While one person may find angst and hopelessness in a certain song, another may find love and a new beginning.' Just some quick prompts I did to get back into the swing of writing.


**A/N: GUESS WHAT, I'M NOT DEAD! I DON'T HAVE CHAPTERS FOR MY MULTI-CHAPS BECAUSE I'M A FUCKER, BUT I DO HAVE THIS QUICK LIL THING I JUST WROTE. For those who don't know what the iPod shuffle challenge is, you just put your iPod/mp3 player or whatever on shuffle and write prompts based on your interpretations of the songs that come on, for the duration of said song. So anyway, enjoy!**

1\. RWBY Volume 3 OST: It's My Turn

Maki sighed for the umpteenth time as she filled out applications for the local medical schools. She occasionally glanced up at the clock and furrowed her brow in frustration. _"I really, really don't want to be doing this."_ A groan encountered the air, and she tossed yet another crumpled up form into her nearby recycling bin. _"So why am I doing it in the first place?"_

Maki much preferred to go on to be a musician, but it had been drilled into her head since she was a young girl that she was going to be taking over the Nishikino hospital. _"But what about what I want? Does any of that matter?"_ Balling her hands into fists, she abruptly stood up and marched downstairs to where her mother and father were having a rather lively conversation. However, they both stopped to look up at their young daughter. "Sweetie, is something the matter?" Mrs. Nishikino spoke over her cup of coffee.

Maki, to calm her nerves, clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. "Mama, Papa, I'm not going to work for Nishikino hospital. I'm going to continue being an idol." And without another word, Maki quietly returned to her room, not looking back once.

2\. RuPaul: Cover Girl

Nico proudly strutted down the halls of Otonokizaka, followed by the many stares of underclassmen and fellow upperclassmen alike. She occasionally flashed a wink or did her signature "Nico Nico nii~", and ate up the attention like it was a bowl of fresh sweets. _"Yes, stare at me my beloved fans, I am everything you dream of being. I am the essence of beauty, a very goddess walking among you-"_ Nico was dragged from her thoughts by the quiet giggling of Rin and Honoka.

"Eh? What's so funny?"

Honoka tried to stop snickering, only to burst into uncontrolled laughter. She ran off as Rin followed suit.

"..What was that all about?" Nico brushed it off and continued her confident strut, and soon encountered Nozomi, who flashed her a quizzical look.

"Nicocchi, you do realize you're wearing panties on your head, right?"

Nico stopped dead in her tracks, and to her horror, felt the lacy frill of Maki's underwear on the top of her signature twintails. "NOOOOO!"

3\. Zedd: Beautiful Now

"So, how do I look?" Nico gaped without shame when she saw the gorgeous outfit that adorned her even more breath-taking girlfriend, Nozomi. The two had met out in an open field for the date they had always wanted. The taller girl's hint of a smirk was highlighted by a faint pink tint of a blush as she tried to play it off like she wasn't embarrassed at all.

"I… Nozomi, you're absolutely stunning." Nico fumbled over to meet her lover in the middle, and clumsily grabbed her hands in her own. "Should we um.. dance or something?"

Nozomi quietly nodded, and began leading the two of them in a slow, careful rhythm. "You know Nicocchi, you're very pretty tonight too." Nozomi whispered into Nico's ear as the pair's fingers intertwined.

The black-haired girl's cheeks lit aflame with a burning red blush, and in an attempt to hide it she buried her face into Nozomi's left shoulder. "Sh-shut up, you're just saying that."

Nozomi took the opportunity to kiss Nico's forehead gently, her quiet giggling soon filling the cool night air. "I would never lie to you about something like that, honey." And so the two continued their loving, rhythmic pace until the both of them had run out of breath (which was rather quick, considering their conditions). "I.. think we should.. take a break, Nicocchi." Nozomi huffed between breaths. Nico nodded in agreement as she panted and gulped down what little moisture was in her mouth. The two then collapsed and curled up against each other. "I love you, Nicocchi." Nozomi softly spoke before shutting her eyes.

Nico let out a content sigh, and kissed the side of Nozomi's neck. "I love you too, Nozomi." It had been almost a year since they had met through the cancer support group that Nico's mother had forced her to go to. But looking back on it, Nico wouldn't change a thing.

And though she knew her time with Nozomi was quickly coming to an end, at that moment, she really didn't care. She could fade out of existence and have nobody remember her, but she wouldn't give a damn. Because in that moment, their souls intertwined perfectly, and became one beautiful being.

4\. Stereo Skyline: Kiss Me in the Morning

The sound of crashing metal was Honoka's "lovely" wake up call that Monday morning. With a start, she looked down to see her alarm clock in bits and pieces on the carpeted floor. Squinting at the time, she screeched in panic when she realized it was way past the time she was supposed to be at work. "Ahhhhh, I'm so so _soooo_ late!" She scrambled out of bed, her bare foot narrowly missing the loose screws that had come out of her now mangled clock.

Rushing through her morning routine, Honoka slapped on whatever clothes were within reach, which led to an over-sized shirt that belonged to her fiancee, Tsubasa, and extremely mismatched socks. She barely remembered to put on shoes, before she was just about to sprint her way out the door.

"Leaving so soon, dear?" Tsubasa teased from behind the anxious girl, eyeing her one long, black sock and short white sock with subtle amusement.

Honoka nodded vigorously and began to whimper at the thought of being scolded by Umi yet again. "I'm always late, they're so going to fire me and then we'll be homeless and we won't be able to afford bread and-" Tsubasa interrupted Honoka's long rant with a sweet kiss placed gently on her lips. Tsubasa didn't mind the chapped skin she felt on Honoka's bright pink lips, and said girl slowly, but surely calmed down.

"Just don't worry, and try to be on time more often." Tsubasa wrapped the girl in front of her in a warm embrace. "Now go have a good day, and try to hurry back, okay?" Honoka nodded with a wide grin as she briefly returned the kiss and took off in another sprint. _"Today is definitely going to be a great day."_

5\. Black Veil Brides: Lost it All

Nico fought the urge to burst into tears as she sat down on a bench. _"All alone. I'm all alone now."_ The young girl had watched as each and every one of her "Idol Study" club members left her behind, either unable to keep up with her strict training, or simply bored of the club itself. It was only herself left, she was the only one who had the determination to continue. Some days, that was just fine with her, and other days it tore her to pieces from the inside out. "I'm just… so _lonely_."

 _Flash-forward_

"Uwaaaahh, Umi-chan, Rin-chan stole my bread!" Honoka whined as she pointed at the small thief beside her.

"Ueh, Rin didn't do that nya! You ate it all by yourself!" Rin pointed right back at Honoka, acting offended at the mere though that she could have stolen her senior's snack.

"Then why are there bread crumbs all over your face, hmm?!" Rin froze in embarrassment when Honoka pointed out the obvious bits of sweet bread that were littered across her chin and the corner of her lips. "Well- er, your face is dumb nya!"

"Would the two of you quit being so childish?.." Umi shook her head in disbelief, and Nico rolled her eyes in agreement.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with a bunch of children." Nozomi raised an eyebrow at the statement made by the smaller girl. "Oh? But don't you love us all, Nicocchi~?" Nozomi made like she was going to grope Nico, but only went in for a hug. "Isn't it good to have a huge group like this, hmm?" Nozomi kindly whispered so that only Nico could hear her.

Nico took a look around the both of them, at Honoka and Rin quickly settling their "argument" and going back to playing, at Umi, Maki and Eri going over the next song's lyrics and such; briefly peeking at Hanayo and Kotori having an avid discussion about how fluffy alpacas are. Finally, her gaze came back to rest on Nozomi. "Yeah.." Nico muttered softly with a smile. "I love this dorky group."

* * *

 **(Cough, Alt. Title: #ProtectNico2k16)**


End file.
